Os protegeré con sonrisas y risas
by Sora2937
Summary: Es cierto que no soy hábil como Leo, ni inteligente como Donnie, ni fuerte como Raph pero ese día me prometí a mí mismo que protegería a mi familia a mi manera.


Los personajes de las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laid, así como de Nickelodeon.

* * *

Vivimos en las cloacas, un lugar frío, húmedo y oscuro, lejos de las miradas de los humanos.

Vivimos con las cosas que recogemos, bueno, que nuestro padre recoge, de la basura: máquinas o juguetes que los humanos tiran, a saber por qué motivo si aún funcionan.

Vivimos con la comida tirada en los botes de basura marrones o el que está apilado al lado de los supermercados. Comida que a veces escasea.

Si, vale, vivimos en la miseria, pero nada de eso importa… O quizás sí, pero lo escondo.

Cuando era pequeño, más enano que ahora, casi acabamos de nacer o, más bien renacer porque hacía años que había roto el cascarón en aquel terrario. O sea, hacía poco que habíamos mutado, yo era un poco diferente a ahora. No era tan alegre ni hacía tantas bromas. Sencillamente, me sentaba en un rincón con mi osito de peluche y pensaba. Pensaba en lo que nos pasaba, con nuestra forma de vivir, en el por qué era tan débil o lento para aprender en los entrenamientos de nuestro padre y en el por qué no podíamos subir a la superficie. Los había visto por las rendijas de las alcantarillas, los humanos hacían cosas increíbles, espectáculos de luces y colores, música, magia con los olores. Pero no podíamos gozar nada de eso, padre ya nos había avisado que los humanos no nos aceptarían, que no nos entenderían i nos cerrarían en laboratorios.

Así que, aquí estábamos, en nuestra triste y fría casa.

Sí, era una casa triste que, exceptuando los momentos en qué jugábamos y la llenábamos de risas y de gritos, quedaba en silencio dónde cada uno hacía sus rutinas: Splinter muchas veces se iba a fuera a recoger objetos o comida, Leo entrenaba, Raph maltrataba el pequeño saco de arena con su mal humor, cada día más grande y que amenazaba con explotar, Donnie leyendo o curioseando con cacharros diversos, y yo… Yo pensando formas de cambiar esa casa, que en vez de acogernos, nos ahogaba.

Creo que fue la llegada de la televisión lo que cambió mi forma de ver el mundo y de actuar.

Cuando padre la llevó i nos la enseñó, intercambié mi rincón por la alfombra de delante de ella. Pensé que quizá esa máquina me daría las respuestas que tanto quería hallar.

Y así fue.

Un día, estaba viendo el episodio de una serie en la que el amigo del protagonista se sacrificaba para salvar al otro. Antes de separarse, el amigo exclamó:

"No importa cómo de difícil sea el camino o los obstáculos que se interpongan en tu camino:

¡Sonríe i ríe siempre!"

En oírlo, corrí al lavabo donde me enfilé al taburete para estar a la altura del espejo. Rápidamente, empecé a sonreír i a hacer muecas divertidas que me hicieron reír. Me costó lo mío, pero una vez me calmé del ataque de risa me sentí más ligero y relajado. Mi mente, libre de todo lo que la preocupaba y retenía, pensaba con más claridad: no importaba cómo de negra se veía la situación, siempre habría un poco de blanco para aligerarla. Con este descubrimiento, me recordé de mis hermanos. Ellos también tenían que gozar de ese nuevo sentimiento de modo que, sin perder más tiempo, ideé un plan con el objetivo de hacerles sentir así.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, me dirigí al dojo donde estaban practicando unas nuevas katas. Después de contar hasta tres, les lancé un globo de agua mezclada con un poco de pintura.

El primero en recibir fue Leo, quedando todo él pringado de azul. En verlo, los otros dos empezaron a reír. El segundo en quedarse pintado, esta vez de rojo, fue Raph por lo que Donnie rió más fuerte siendo imitado por Leo. Y por último, llegó el turno de Donnie que, morado, calló las risas mientras que Leo las incrementó. Echando en falta una risa, miré hacia mi segundo hermano mayor para notarlo bastante enfadado. Temiendo por mi caparazón, empecé a retirarme para acabar corriendo cuando Rapha empezó a perseguirme por toda la guarida. Al cabo de media hora, me atrapó y, en vez de darme un zape, me abrazó ensuciándome de pintura roja. Satisfecho y viendo nuestro aspecto, Raph empezó a reír a carcajadas. Risas que pronto se mezclaron con las de Leo, Donnie i mías.

Una vez nos limpiamos, y como si de un truco de magia se tratase, mis hermanos no borraron sus sonrisas de sus rostros en todo el día, y por asombro de todos, el humor de Raph estuvo inmejorable, no sólo no se quejó ni explotó a la mínima provocación sino que, además se unió a un par de mis bromas.

Así, viendo el poder de esas palabras, las adopté y las convertí en mi lema personal. Y aunque a veces me entran ganas de abandonarlo y hacerme bolita en un rincón, siempre recuerdo ese episodio, los sentimientos que esas palabras provocaron en mi "yo" más joven y las caras de alegría de mis hermanos y padre. De esta forma soy capaz de hallar las fuerzas necesarias para llevar a cabo mi promesa… Eso y el azúcar de los dulces que como y el trastorno de déficit de atención e hiperactividad, que según Donnie tengo, hacen todo lo demás.

Es cierto que no soy hábil como Leo, ni inteligente como Donnie, ni fuerte como Raph pero ese día me prometí a mí mismo que protegería a mi familia a mi manera: mientras sea capaz de dibujarles una sonrisa, hacerles reír y olvidar la presión en la que vivimos, ya me siento satisfecho.

* * *

A los que habéis llegado hasta aquí espero que os hayáis disfrutado de esta mini historia. Recordad, los reviews son gratis y para el autor un lujazo :3 Nos leemos a la próxima~


End file.
